There is an ever-increasing interest among consumers in food products having a reduced fat and reduced calorie content. Certain edible, but non-absorbable and non-digestible liquid materials have been found to be suitable as fat substitutes and as pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 (issued Aug. 17, 1971), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,976 (issued May 4, 1976), both of Mattson and Volpenhein, both assigned to Procter & Gamble, and both incorporated herein by reference. In order to alleviate undesirable anal leakage effects associated with the ingestion of food products containing certain of these liquid fatty materials, an improved fat substitute was achieved by incorporating certain solid fatty materials into these liquid fatty materials. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 of Jandacek (issued Jan. 25, 1977), assigned to The Procter & Gamble Company, and incorporated by reference herein. The preferred ratio of liquids to solids in the Jandacek compositions is from about 4:1 to about 2:1. While said mixture of liquids and solids satisfactorily corrected the problem of anal leakage, the inclusion of such high levels of solid fatty materials in the liquid fatty materials resulted in a fat substitute which, although substantially devoid of undesirable anal leakage effects, sometimes tended to yield an undesirable waxy or gritty sensation in the mouth upon ingestion by the consumer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to create a wholly or partially non-digestible fatty composition suitable for incorporation into food compositions which substantially alleviates the undesired effect of anal leakage and substantially eliminates the waxy or gritty sensation in the mouth upon ingestion.
This and other objects of the invention will become clear by the disclosure herein.
All percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.